Past and Future
by Jennifer Scott
Summary: He was eighteen, on his first night on the job; Nightwing was in an accident, and lost all of his memories. The Team thinks he's missing or worse. But for Richard, the last seven years, he has been living a normal life with a wife, Cassy, a daughter, Abby, and a son, Wally. Now his happily normal life is thrown into blissful chaos as he runs into Wally, enemies, and the Shadows. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Richard looked up at the woman before him. She had light brown hair that fell down her waist. The ends that had been dip dyed blue about a year ago had faded now until he could barely see them. Her dark brown eyes looked at his kneeling form with something that he knew as surprise, but not the surprise he was used to. Then surprise turned into an infinite happiness and her head was nodding as vigorously as her beautifully graceful neck could manage. He stood up and kissed her hard with her kissing him with equal passion back. He broke away only for a moment to place the beautiful sapphire and diamond ring onto her left ring finger before kissing her again and again._

_As he looked back at her into the face of the girl who loved him unrequitedly, it suddenly morphed into something more terrifying. Something that wasn't quite human, something dark and purely evil. It lunged for his heart._

* * *

Richard woke up with a start, sweat rolling down his face and body, his breathing rapid, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He could still feel the creature grasping for his heart. He shook his head._ It was only the nightmare, Richard, only the nightmare._ Looking upon his wife, sleeping through his turmoil and he knew it was only the nightmare he had been having for the past seven years since waking up from that coma of his.

His wife, Cassandra, lay as beautiful and human as ever. Perhaps even more so considering she was heavily pregnant with their second child. After marrying her about five years ago, they quickly discovered rather quickly that yes, it does only take once to get pregnant. Abby, there first and eldest daughter was four. A bright young thing with his hair and eyes, but Cassy's charm and grace. Now they were expecting a small little boy to join their chaotic family. He couldn't be happier in his life right. If only it wasn't for that stupid nightmare.

Cassandra slowly woke up to see him panting, her brow furrowing. She sat up slowly, grunting only a little, and began to stroke his hair softly. She rubbed his back in small circles, relieving tension, easing his breathing. After a few minutes of only comforting her husband, she dared to whisper, "The nightmare, again?"

Richard nodded slowly, reluctantly admitting that he was afraid. "It's changing every time. Tonight, it was the afternoon I proposed to you that you changed. The night before last, it was Abby. It's getting worse, Cassy. I don't know what to do anymore."

Cassy smiled sympathetically and thought about it for a moment. When she finally opened her mouth, Richard could feel his eyelids beginning to droop once more even though it frightened him to fall asleep. "First thing in the morning, we'll take you to see the doctor. And seeing how it's four thirty in the morning, we might as well get up. Another half hour isn't going to make too much difference."

Richard nodded before slowly walking over to the back of the door where he kept his robe hung. He put his on, tied the string and handed Cassy hers. They walked down the hall into their tiny little kitchen where Cassy began to make coffee, strong and bitter as he liked it. She placed a mug of the dark liquid down my his chair when it was done brewing. It wasn't until an hour later or so of small talk, mostly about deciding on their son's name, and the eggs were being scrambled that Abby dragged herself out of bed and walked to the table rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Life started early in Richard's family. After his coma, he had never liked sleeping much, not being able to get more than a few hour's at a time. Cassandra was a second grade teacher so being a morning person was in the job description. Abby had not however taken after her parents insomniac ways. She was grumpy and cranky in the morning and was about as much fun as a cat in water. This was apparent now as she sat down moaning about being tired.

"Morning, Abby," Richard greeted his sleepy daughter who was only awake to eat her scrambled eggs.

"Mmph." she grumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

"Abby, chew with your mouth closed."

Abby scowled, but proceeded to close her mouth, and Richard grinned slyly at his wife. She was raised by her rather eccentric type A grandfather who was always particular about manners. It was always humorous to see his type B wife have type A moments. He watched adoringly at her and her growing belly as she came over to the table with the both of them. She picked her around a bit until Richard said something.

"Oh, I'm just not hungry. You would think morning sickness would have the decency to go away with only a couple of weeks left."

Richard kissed his wife affectionately on the forehead lovingly before leaving to get ready for work.

* * *

Cassandra was in her class room watching the children play on the playground and have a grand old time. She was in particular watching Abby who had started kindergarten a year early. She was as bright as her father, though it got her into more mischief at this age as it did now. Cassy smiled fondly at her daughter as one of the adults on yard duty blew her whistle and walked over to Abby. Abby grinned crookedly like her father always would when he was caught in some mischievous act. The man who caught Abby and her friends brought them before Cassy, perhaps hoping that she could set them right when in reality, she had about as much control over her daughter as she did her husband.

"Mrs. Gray can you please tell your daughter that throwing wood chips into boys' eyes from on top of the monkey bars is not allowed? I'm afraid she won't listen to us anymore."

Cassandra laughed quietly to herself as she looked into her daughter's eyes. Normally, she would squat down to eye level but lately, she could barely sit. "Abby, do you know what you did wrong?"

"I hurt the boys, Mommy."

"Right and-"

"But they were hurting us too! They pulled our hair and said we couldn't play with them because we were girls!"

Seeing her daughter as indignant as this, Cassy knew the boys had pushed her too far. Little Abby could never backed down from a challenge. Even if it meant doing it in crude ways. "Now, Abby-"

"I know, it was still wrong, but I didn't know what to do!"

Cassandra had a flashback to her husband this morning and saw how very little Abby took on after her. While the realization should have hurt her, she felt nothing other than calm acceptance. "Okay, just don't do it again. You can go play now. But don't throw wood chips!"

As the girls ran back outside with an impressed couple of boys waiting to play with them, the man who wore the brightly colored jacket stared at her with open disgust.

"Yes?" Cassy spoke with her back turned, preparing for the lesson after recess.

"What are you thinking? Children can't just hurt others like that."

"I'm sorry, but those boys provoked her-"

"You can't blame the boys for not knowing any better."

"Just as you cannot blame my daughter for not knowing! She understands it was wrong. Now I am tired to being interrupted. Please leave and attend your duty out in the yard!" Cassy huffed with color flowing into her face as the man just narrowed his eyes. He was almost out the door when he said something he almost didn't hear.

"I suggest you watch you back, Nightshade. For your family's sake."

Cassandra watched, her eyes wide in horror as the man walked out of the room, smirking slightly. She placed her hands protectively over her unborn child, wondering what was in the future for herself and her family.

* * *

Richard gazed outside the window where there were fruit trees, a neatly manicured lawn, and everything was in order. Everything had it's place. He turned his head back to the man who was his therapist when he first woke up from his coma several years ago. His hair was blond and his eyes were a vibrant green. He smiled nicely, giving you a safe feel.

"It's been over five years since you've had your last session, Richard. Why are you back?"

Richard felt his stomach twist, not sure if he really wanted to talk. He understood he should, so why couldn't he get the words out of his mouth? "I... I promised my wife I would."

"Ah, yes, how is she?"

"Fine, fine. She still has morning sickness, but it's not as bad as it used to be."

"Little Abby and the baby?"

Richard smiled fondly. "Abby won't slow down. And the baby is kicking to get out. Or so I'm told."

"That's wonderful to hear. And when's it due?"

"Two weeks."

"That must be exciting. Is everything ready?"

"You can never be completely ready for something like this."

"No, I suppose not. You mentioned that you promised your wife you would come?"

"This sounds pathetic, but I've been having a nightmare lately." Richard was impressed he managed to get the words out. They were jumbled though and he lacked the conviction of this-was-nothing.

"A nightmare?"

"Subtle details change every time, but the end is always the same. Someone I love always changes into a monster and destroys my heart. Or tries to. I wake up before it happens."

"This sounds like your previous nightmares after waking up-"

"But it's different. Before it was someone dark trying to comfort me. Now it's someone comforting becoming dark. I don't know what to do about it."

"You said it changes every time?"

"Sometimes it's Cassy, others it's Abby. Even our unborn son though he's older."

Richard stared at the therapist while he pondered the information. Eventually after putting his clipboard where numerous notes, both new and old, were down, he looked Richard right in the eye. "This is hard to say, especially considering you're obviously unsettled by this, but I think you're only afraid of failing your family. It's completely natural to have these fears of being inadequacy before having a child."

"This is my second time though. Why now? Why not when Abby was being born?"

"Probably because you were still living in the honeymoon stage of your marriage. But now that you are slowly moving on, thinking about the long term future, and that includes your family and can be quite scary for some people."

"But I'm not scared!" Richard insisted. He was unsettled by the dream but the thought of starting a family didn't scare him. he was in love with the idea of having something to come home to everyday where he should be.

"Richard, admitting-"

"There... is... nothing... to... admit." Richard willed him to get that thought through his thick shrinky head. As the man opened his mouth to talk some more, Richard decided that he had heard this man's explanation which was all he promised. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, ignoring the indignant expression on the man's face.

* * *

Richard sighed as he unlocked the door only to smile as Abby ran up to him to give him a hug. He knelt down, squeezing her tight, as be brought her up to give her a piggyback ride to the living room where Cassy was sitting on the couch, her feet raised, and a look of utter exhaustion upon her face. They all sat down together as a family, smiling at each other, simply happy with each other's company.

He changed the TV channel from Abby's kid show to the news, hoping nothing would come on that Abby would be scarred for life for. Thankfully, nothing too bad was on. Merely another crime in Gotham by Joker with Batman winning. As Batman threw the final punch, Abby, who had been watching intently screamed in excitement, cheering for her favorite hero. Smiling Richard waited for that wonderful question that always made him smile.

"Daddy, when I get older, can I be a superhero?" Abby smiled big, batting her long dark eyelashes that Richard practically melted into.

"Of course, my dear. Who do you want to be like?"

Abby thought about the question for a while before answering the answer both her parents knew she would say. "Batman."

"Why? He doesn't have any powers." Cassy asked.

"That's why, Mommy. He doesn't need them to be awesome."

Richard felt his heart stir, some old dusty unused gears on the edge of his mind slowly begin to turn once more. A memory that had long escaped his grasp begin to float tauntingly in front of him. He tried to reach for it. It left before he could reach far enough. He sighed in frustration.

Richard opened his eyes to see Cassy come back into the room from putting Abby in bed. He looked at his watch to see that a couple hours had gone by. He must have dozed off somehow. He laid his head against his wife as she shifted her body closer to his on the sofa with his hand unconsciously rubbing her belly where his soon-to-be son was growing. He spaced out thinking about his son until Cassy's voice called to him.

"Richard, I think we should move."

The thought struck him as bizarre and he quickly turned his head around to look as his very serious wife. While he was about to protest, saying this house was fine, all that came out of his mouth was, "Where to?"

"A bigger house."

"We have everything right here."

"The kitchen is crowded when more than one person is in there and we only have two bedrooms. While we can put this off for maybe a year, with our son on his way, we won't be able to stay put for much longer. Another bathroom would be nice too. I think it's time."

Richard thought about this carefully. He knew enough about his wife to know she was very serious and wasn't going to reconsider without very strong arguments. "Gotham, perhaps? It's a lovely city."

Cassy cocked her head thinking. "Maybe, but it has high crime rates. I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with Abby running around without one of us always there which we can't always do. How about Central City? I have a friend there who I haven't talked to in a while and I'm positive I could find another teaching position up there to. And I'm sure you could easily find work. They always need construction workers."

Richard thought about it more. He thought and thought. He knew that Central City was a great place and Abby would certainly love the parks up there. He grinned crookedly which sent worry from his wife's face into love. He leaned over and kissed her, while patting her belly. "Next weekend then we'll start looking for a big ol' house in Central City."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, is Artemis there?" Cassy was calling an old friend who lived in Central City who might be able to help her out.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" It was a man speaking through the phone which unnerved Cassy slightly, but she knew to play it cool.

"Tell her it's an old friend from middle school." Cassy could hear the man call for Artemis, and before handing her the phone say something quizzically. She smiled as she heard her old friend's voice.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" her friend snapped.

"Come on, archer, you really don't recognize my voice? I thought the Shadows taught us better than that."

"Night? What...?"

"It's Cassandra now. I assume you still go by Artemis?"

"Yeah. Wait, what happened?"

"After you left, it was rather chaotic. My best friend was gone and I had no one left to train with. You leaving to be normal and a hero though gave me the courage to do so as well. I've been on my own since I was fourteen."

Cassy could hear her friend laughing. "I'm not going to ask how you knew that I'm a hero, but I'm glad you came around. But that was almost ten years ago. Why are you calling now?"

"Unfortunately, when I left, I forgot to tie some loose ends up. Someone recognized me and threatened my family."

"You have a family?" Artemis sounded slightly wistful and envious.

"A husband, a daughter, and a son hopefully in a couple weeks. What about you?"

"The loaf you heard earlier was my husband. We're finally expecting and morning sickness is terrible. I can't keep anything down."

Cassy laughed, thinking of her current pregnancy. "You don't know half of it yet. Try some warm milk mixed with Sprite though. I've been living off the stuff for the past eight months."

"Thanks, Cass. But you mentioned someone threatened you.

"Yeah, not sure who yet. But I know he was serious. I talked to my husband Richard and we decided to move to Central City, your place. Do you think you could meet us there? We're trying to find a good house and jobs."

"Sure, I know everything there is, including houses. We're actually trying to find one as well right now. A one bedroom apartment isn't going to work for much longer."

"Thanks. How about this Saturday at two? We can catch a bite to eat."

"See you then."

* * *

Richard was smiling widely as he walked down the street with his arm placed over Cassandra's shoulder and Abby holding his hand. They had looked at a couple houses already, and deciding nothing was what they were looking for, took a break for lunch and visited the local park where Abby had a blast running around. Now as their feet padded on the sidewalk walking towards the local coffee shop where Cassandra was meeting an old friend.

As one of the several banks the city had come into view, Abby started to run ahead leaving Richard's hand outstretched with him calling out for her to slow down and wait for them. Cassy called again as Abby's dark hair was about to disappear. While Richard was thinking of a good scolding for his eldest child, a man dressed in a blue parka ran out of the bank's door carrying several bags of cash with police closely following. As they nearly gained on him, Richard felt his heart stop in fear.

The man, whom he presumed to be Captain Cold, grabbed his precious daughter Abby and pointed a freeze ray to Abby's head. She shrieked and tried to escape the man's grip, but he held tightly and the police froze. They called out the usual, let the girl go and surrender and such, but Richard recognized the cold glint in the man's eye and knew he would rather freeze and kill Abby than get caught. He had do something. He had act.

Richard wasn't sure what he was doing but some sort of hidden instinct or repressed training kicked in and as he sneaked up silently behind the villain. A punch to the kidneys sent the man arching his back in pain, loosening his grip on Abby. He swept his daughter aside, putting aside his feelings as Abby fell down, scraping her knees. He turned the man aside, and putting in all his anger, furious rage, and desperate fear into a single punch to Captain Cold's face. The villain fell down to the ground unconscious.

Richard scooped up his girl who had tears streaming down her face. He brushed them away, kissing her forehead when the Flash ran up. He screeched to a halt, probably wondering why the bad guy was already being handcuffed.

"Are you okay?" Cassy fussed over her daughter kissing her, hugging her, and generally doing mom stuff. Abby was fussing about being fine, and pushed her away to look at her dad's face.

"Daddy?" Abby asked, her eyes filled with admiration.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I want to be like you when I grow up."

Cassy smiled and Richard felt his heart swell with pride at proving himself to his daughter. He grinned his trademark crooked grin, making his family laugh and cry, unable to deal with the stress and the possible outcome that was neatly avoided. They had almost pulled themselves together when Cassy shrieked, her hands flying to her belly.

She looked up at Richard, "The baby's coming."

Richard, though he had known what to do only moments ago, couldn't remember anything at that moment. He didn't even register his wife's statement until she shrieked again, groaning this time and with her eyes fearfully wide.

"It's not due for at least another week!" That was all Richard could stumble out of his mouth.

Cassy's eyes ignored the pain of contractions and glared at her husband. "I know that! But... it's... coming... now!"

Richard hailed a taxi as quickly as possible, but when that didn't work, he asked one of the extra police officers who was waiting around checking on people. He asked the man, a husky football player looking guy, nodded quickly saying he had a family too. The entire time, the Flash was staring at Richard curiously, but Richard ignored it. Once they were in the car on their way to the hospital, the police officer only asked that Richard answer some questions afterwards. Richard agreed, shuddering with glee and ignoring Cassy's nails in his arm.

His baby was coming.

* * *

Wally took off his cowl as he walked out of the zeta tube into the cave he had spent most of his high school life in. The current Team was there, more than a few Wally hadn't bothered to even learn their names. He went over to the supercomputer and began to type away furiously.

Artemis who was the Team trainer and finished her lesson walked over to him and began to rub his shoulders asking casually, "Are you coming with me to the Central City to get coffee with friends?"

Wally had known of this trip and planned to come along, but now was consumed by the man who stopped Captain Cold and looked remarkably similar to one of his old friends. As he brought up the security cameras and watched them repeatedly, he saw the agile grace in which this man brought down the Captain.

"That's a Bat move," Artemis whispered confirming Wally's thoughts. Could this really be the Dick Grayson who disappeared over seven years ago? The age and build was right, along with the black hair and vivid blue eyes. Now that he thought about it, hadn't he heard the pregnant woman call him Richard? Wally facepalmed, mocking his own stupidity. How could he not recognize his best friend.

"It's Dick."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive. He'll be heading towards the closest hospital by now. His wife, I assuming, went into labor after the incident."

"Let me try something. I have a hunch." Wally watched his wife take out her cell phone and dial. Within seconds, someone answered. "Hi, this is Artemis, is Cassandra available? That's fine. Tell her I wish her luck. Thanks, bye."

"I guess I won't be having coffee today. They're in the Central City Community Hospital. Cassandra whom I was supposed to meet today went into labor about half an hour ago."

Wally looked at his wife in confusion. "What does Cassandra have to do with Dick?"

Artemis sighed, and Wally knew he had missed something. "I thought I recognized her." Artemis pointed to the screen. "This woman on the screen, Dick's wife,_ is_ Cassandra. She's nine months pregnant and only due in a week or so. The stress of whatever happened with Captain Cold must have sent her into labor early. Now do you mind? Let's go. I want to see the baby."

Artemis grabbed Wally and left, leaving him very confused about why Dick had started another life when he had one here. What had happened to Dick that first night on the job that caused him to leave everything he knew and loved?

* * *

The nurse placed the baby boy into his mother's arms. He had been cleaned, measured, weighed and more since he was born an hour ago. The nurse had been rather frightened throughout assisting the birth because of the mother's wild attitude. One only had to look at the claw marks on her husband's arms to understand. But as the mother held her son, she smiled lovingly and the father was beaming with pride.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked gently.

Richard looked to Cassandra. They had talked about names, but had never fully decided on one. They had talked about Henri, Luke, Daniel, but now that their son was in their arms, all names did not seem to fit anymore. But as Richard looked at his son with one of the greatest prides he ever knew, a name popped into his head which struck him as familiar and something he loved. He looked to his wife.

"How about Wally, short for Walter Bruce?" Richard proposed. A knock at the door dragged the nurse away, but Cassandra nodded eagerly. It fit perfectly their son who had the smallest tufts of dark hair only just beginning to grow. "Wally Gray, welcome to the family."

The nurse popped her head through the door with a quizzical look on her face. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have visitors."

Richard was about to invite them in. He was feeling like a father and wanted to show his son off to anyone who would put up with him. But a look at his wife's panicked face made him hesitate. He was about to ask something when a tall woman with long blond hair burst through the door.

"Cassandra!" she shouted and quickly walked over to his wife's bed carrying a tiny little teddy bear as a gift. Richard opened his mouth to speak when Cassy's let out a breath of relief and another person walked through. He was an inch taller than Richard with freckles, red hair, and bright green eyes. Richard closed his mouth staring at the familiar man who was likewise glaring back.

"Oh my goodness, he's so adorable!" Artemis was saying. This distracted Richard for a moment, his heart swelling with pride and love even more, but he returned to the familiar man. "What's his name?"

"Walter Bruce Gray. Wally for short," Cassy answered, not taking her eyes away from her son. Richard stared at the red haired man as he quickly turned his head in surprise, then back at Richard with confusion. Richard glanced back to Artemis who was laughing.

"You won't believe it, but my husband is Wally, short for Wallace though."

"What a coincidence!" Cassy laughed as well, especially when she saw the two men glaring at each other.

"Perhaps not." It was the first thing Wally had said since entering the room which surprised the younger couple. While the tone of his voice was not hostile, there was something being implied. "Nice to see that you haven't forgotten the Bat glare, Dick."

"Excuse me?" Richard asked, confused by this man. He could see Cassy equally baffled, clutching their child a little closer.

"You're Dick Grayson."

"I'm_ who?_"

"Dick Grayson." Artemis put in, quietly ignoring her friend's confusion.

"He's been Richard Gray for as long as I've known him." Cassy argued, her voice strong.

"What about before you met him?" Wally asked.

Cassy stopped, unable to answer. She only looked at Richard, wondering, hoping he would tell her something that would prove this man wrong. Richard could only stand with his mouth open, deep in thought. Before his coma, everything was dark. He had no idea who he was before Cassy found him on the side of a road in Philadelphia seven years ago. The feeling of familiarity Richard had been feeling since Wally walked into the room moments ago grew. Something that had been dangling in front of his mind since then was now alluringly close.

* * *

_It was before the circus show. He could hear the crowd outside roaring with anticipation. His mother and father were nearby, with one of each of their hands resting on his shoulder. It was his first show with them. It was the first time they were performing together as a family. He could feel the nervousness in his stomach, growing and threatening to eject his lunch. His mother knelt next to him and looked at his eyes which matched her bright blue ones. She smiled._

_"It's going to be okay, my little robin." She smiled again and he knew that everything was going to be fine. He could trust his parents who would always be right by his side throughout life._

* * *

"You don't remember, do you?" Wally said. it was more of a statement than a fact.

"Excuse me," the nurse came in again, unsure of what to make of the scene. "But I have some flowers for the lovely mother." She handed a bouquet of black flowers to the mother, looking a little put off by the darkness in the room. "There's a note too." She left before anything could be said.

"Nightshade," Artemis whispered, identifying the flowers.

Richard, though not being able to begin to comprehend what was going to through his mind, saw the horrific fear on his wife's suddenly ghost white face. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

Cassy read the note out loud. "Congratulations, Cassandra with a healthy son. I hope he lives to be strong and courageous like his mother." Cassy took a deep breath and a tear fell down her cheek on little Wally's fuzzy head. She read the true meaning behind the note._ I hope your son survives._ "Artemis, you recognize the handwriting right?" Cassy breathed.

Artemis, likewise pale, nodded. "League of Shadows, or more specifically, Ra's Al Ghul."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you have to do with the League of Shadows?" Wally nearly shouted.

"About as much as your wife," Cassy answered coolly, not bothering to look up from the note. Her previously white face had colored slightly and her eyes turned dark. Wally recognised it from when he first met Artemis and she had not completely turned her back on her training yet. In Cassandra's eyes, it was calculatingly precise and chillingly dark like Artemis' had been; only now they contained the fury and love of a mother. Wally dared not to think of what would happen if he had met Cassandra on the receiving end of her wrath.

Richard looked at Cassandra, hoping she did not have anything to do with those assassins, but when he saw her shy face, he knew it was true. Somehow though, this didn't surprise RIchard. Some part of him, deep down, knew the truth all along. He kissed her on her sweaty forehead gently.

"We trained together, Wally. She left some time after I did." Artemis defended her friend.

"How can we trust her then?" Wally stared at his wife who was only just beginning to show.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Wally was stumped, for he could not answer this without getting into further trouble. He sighed. "So now what?"

"We get my family as far away as possible. Then Artemis and I will deal with the Shadows," Cassy said, her voice firm and unwavering.

"No, not a chance." Richard turned to look at his wife. "You gave birth only an hour or so ago!"

"Cassy, he's right. Wally and I will deal with the League. We can do it." Artemis looked dearly at her friend.

Richard snorted. "Like he can help."

Wally became indignant, about to rant on about something that Richard didn't remember, but Artemis stepped in in time. "Wally can help. He is the Flash."

"All the more reason. He was late earlier today. Now think about it Cassandra. Do you really want to leave your family unprotected?"

Cassandra felt her heart torn. She knew her husband was right. She was probably one of the few people in the world who could adequately protect her children and husband. But at the same time she also knew they would not be truly safe until the Shadows were gone. She breathed in deeply. "Okay. Where will we go?"

Richard was surprised at how the willingness of Cassandra to simply give up on the matter. But he looked back at Artemis and Wally, two people whom for whatever reason his wife trusted.

"Back to the Cave with us. There, you can have several heroes plus yourself also looking out for them," Artemis said.

Richard nodded his head. The Cave, sounding familiar, he knew he could trust his family's safety there. He grabbed Cassy's hand, willing her to trust him on this part. She looked up at him with those large, dark eyes that held his heart since they met, and likewise nodded.

"We'll go to the Cave."

* * *

_He sat on the top of the roof, looking like a gargoyle to anyone down below who happened to glance up. He sat there, pondering how this would go. It had only been a couple of months since he had even approached Batman about being his own superhero and not a sidekick. While Batman had been incredibly levelheaded, he insisted on Dick being Robin at least until he was eighteen. Now, on the night of his birthday, after everyone had wished him luck and a Happy Birthday, he was unsure of what to do._

_He knew Batman would patrol Gotham and Dick had done it too on dozens of occasions, but now, with his own city, it was quite different. He knew Batman and his old Team would be watching. Even Wally would be there though he and Artemis had taken a "vacation" from being a superhero while they focused on college. Knowing everyone was watching, he decided to return to his roots and simply patrol until something more ominous arrived._

* * *

Richard, though tingling from the zeta tube, was not afraid of it as his wife had been. She covered her fear well though by being fearful for their son, though he knew it would not harm him, and convinced her otherwise. But being in the Cave, the gray stone walls seemed comforting to him, hesitantly? reminding him of a more reckless time.

"All coming back to you?" Wally asked, only instead of the seriousness that had been in his eyes since their meeting, a more goofy lighthearted glint was there, bringing forth another memory.

* * *

_Robin was staring at the duo before him and Batman wondered about them. Batman and the Flash, a thin man with a red suit and yellow lightning bolt on his chest were talking almost casually about a villain who was terrorizing Central City. With a quiet nod, Batman dismissed Robin from the conversation with a clear indicator to take Kid Flash with him. As soon as they were alone, Robin was flooded with words from the Kid._

_"Ohmygoodness,you'rethefirstsidekickever!CanIjustsayitisahugehonortom eetyou!Youaremyinspirationfortaking thiswholethingon!UncleBarrysays-Oops.I'mnotsupposedtotellyouthat!Promisenottotellanyone?Ofcourseyouwon't,you'reRobin,theveryfirstsidekcickever!"_

_Robin blinked in confusion, only picking up a handful of words including first, honor, inspiration, and Uncle Barry. Robin grinned slyly, causing the kid to stop chattering like a squirrel on an espresso._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kid Flash slowed down for once._

_"You're Wally West, Barry Allen's nephew."_

_"What?No,I'mnot!How'dyoufigurethatout?Man,you'regoodatthewholedetectivethi ng!"_

_"You said 'Uncle Barry.'"_

_Wally hung his head down like a shamed dog, then perked up almost immediately. "CanIknowyoursecretidentitysi nceyouknowmine?"_

_"No."_

* * *

"Dick? Are you even paying attention?" Wally asked, bringing Richard's thoughts back to the present situation.

"It's Richard," Richard reminded the Flash.

"And Dick is a nickname for Richard."

"And Wally is short for Wallace right?" Richard retorted back with a sly smile on his face.

Richard saw the Flash's face brighten and knew his memories were slowly beginning to come back. But did he really want to be this Dick Grayson? What if he didn't like who Dick was? He decided to ignore it. It was a part of him. He could not escape it. He might as well accept it.

"Well, here are your quarters. They've been upgraded to make room for your family."

Richard nodded, wondering why it looked like a hotel room. There was even a crib in near the king bed. "Wally, I want in."

"What?"

"My wife is being checked out at the infirmary. Abby almost died today. I have a new son. I can't wait around here waiting to know if there is still a threat to think about. I want to go with you to find the Shadows."

"Artemis, the team and I can handle it."

"Artemis is, what, four months pregnant now? Are you really going to risk the safety of your wife and unborn child on a whim's mission? Let me take her place and come with you."

"Do you even remember how to fight?"

"I know enough."

Richard saw the trouble on Wally's face, but that pulling the mother and child card was the right move. Wally eventually sighed, and nodded his head before leaving. Richard sighed too. He would do this. He would remember what it meant to be a hero.

* * *

Wally West is entertaining at least, _Robin thought as they were standing on top of the building waiting for their mentors to come back from some situation. The Kid hadn't stopped talking, but it wasn't obnoxious or irritating. He had at least learned to talk slower since they first met._

_"Oh, hey hey hey! Guess what?" Kid Flash was poking Robin in the shoulder._

_"You looked in a mirror?" Robin swatted Kids hand away as the joke went right over Kids head._

_"And I look amazing. But seriously, so Haly's circus is coming to Central City this weekend!" Robin went silent, continuing to stare at the city lights. "It has almost everything from clowns to elephants to lion tamers and-"_

_"I know what the circus has, Kid."_

_"So do you want to?"_

_"Go back home, eat a burger and sleep? Yes, very much so."_

_"No, I mean, see the circus! Come on, it would be fun!"_

_"Not really. At least, not that one."_

_"Aw, why not?"_

_Robin took a deep breath and blurted, "My parents died there a while back."_

_Kid Flash for the first time since Robin knew him, shut up quickly. Robin continued to look for any sign of Batman, hoping he would come quickly, but knowing that he wouldn't._

_"What?" was all Kid could say._

_"My parents died there. Someone undid the bolts. They fell during their act."_

_"What do you mean, during their act?"_

_"They were acrobats called the... the Flying Graysons. I'm watched them fall."_

_"You're there son, Richard then."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Everyone knows the Flying Grayson; they were legends. Even I can do a little detective work."_

_"The call me Dick. Richard's too formal. I never called Richard unless I was in trouble. And hopefully, I be called that name again until my funeral."_

* * *

Cassandra was rocking little Wally to sleep before she fell asleep even though it was only four in the afternoon. One thing she learned from Abby was sleep when you can. One never gets enough sleep when they are being woken up every two hours.

"Are you busy?" Artemis tiptoed into the room, sneaking a look at the baby.

"For the next five minutes or so. Why?"

"I wanted to say hi and catch up. We haven't seen each other for over ten years."

"Not much to say. I went to college, got married, had two children. What about you?"

"Same. Only difference is that I am now finally pregnant."

"What do you mean, finally? I thought you didn't want children."

Artemis smiled wickedly, and Cassy knew the answer. "Well, yes. But then I met this amazing guy who made me laugh and proposed and wanted children. He wants a big family, but I'm not sure I can provide that."

"Why not?"

Cassandra saw her friend's face fall, a sorrowful fear showing in her gray eyes. "What if because of who I was in the past, my training and all of my instincts, my family, I'm not a good mother?"

Cassandra hugged her friend as tightly she could, feeling the slight bump of Artemis' belly now that her own had shrunk. She did not let go for several moments. It was only until Artemis said they were squishing Wally did they let go with a tear or two being shed.

"Damn hormones," Artemis laughed as she brushed away the tears. Cassy laughed too knowing that none of this would leave the room. At this time, Abby who had been playing with Richard as he wandered around wondering if he could remember anything else, came rushing in and jumped on the bed that had dark blue covers.

"Abby, stop jumping on the bed. You'll break it."

Abby shook her head smiling wide saying, "Daddy said I could do whatever I want when I get back to the room!"

Cassandra and Artemis laughed together, with a greater bond being forged between them in motherhood.

* * *

It was dark in the room as Richard entered. There were no nightlights as Abby had outgrown them a few months ago. Using techniques that he assumed Batman had taught him when he was younger, he snuck around the room first to Abby, where he kissed her on the forehead, wishing her to keep that lighthearted smile on her face. He walked over to the crib and brushed his son's face, wishing to see him after this mission but understanding the very realistic possibility that he might not. He walked over to the bed his wife was sleeping on and felt for her. She wasn't there.

"Leaving in the middle of the night without saying a proper goodbye?"

Richard started but didn't flinch. He turned around, unsure of what to say. "I have to do this, Cassy."

Grateful for her understanding he gave in. He let his hands wander over her body, holding her closely to him. He tried to memorize every curve, every detail of her body before leaving. He let his lips touch gracefully down her neck and collarbones, enjoying the way her warm skin felt against his mouth. She pressed herself against his body, letting her hands rub across his sides and through his dark hair. He breathed in deeply. "I need to know who I am," he whispered in between kisses.

Cassandra began to kiss him now all over the face, and he reveled in the touch of her lips. She whispered seductively into his ear between light gentle kisses. "You're mine, Richard. You will always be mine." She broke away for a moment to speak clearly. "Remember, the Shadows never tell you everything. They will manipulate or tell only part of the truth to change perspective. Remember that one thing throughout your mission. I love you."

"I love you too."

In that hearty goodbye, there was an echo of something greater, something powerful. It contained the promise that he would one day return to her, no matter how long it took or how difficult. He promised her that she was his, he was hers, and nothing would change that. It was a vow of the purest love.


	4. Chapter 4

_It all happened so quickly. Dick was standing on the pedestal, ready to leap off and grab his mother's hands and begin their routine as Graysons. His muscles tensed preparing to jump when his mother didn't reach far enough. They didn't even come close._

_Then they were falling. Falling and falling where no net was waiting to catch them. Down they went. Further and further down to where gravity would finally punish them for defying it for so long. Why won't they stop falling?_

_Dick felt the tears flooding down his eyes before they even reached the ground. Before he heard the gut wrenching crunch of all their bones breaking at once. He fell to his knees, unable to scream as he saw the lifeless forms of his mother and father lying on the ground in an unnatural position. Why won't they get up?_

* * *

Richard was staring around in the Cave, waiting for everyone to arrive. Because of the occasion, Wally had invited all the members of the old Team, including M'gann, Superboy, and Kaldur. Richard was nervous, having to remeet old friends who he could not remember and have to explain why he did not hug them back. Wally had mentioned that perhaps M'gann could bring them back, but he politely declined, saying he would think about it.

Richard tugged at the collar of his old uniform, mostly black with a midnight blue bird symbol on his chest, which fit surprisingly well considering it hadn't been worn in several years. It was awkward for him to be wearing it again, but it did bring back some memories, or rather, feelings of the joy and exhilaration he had when wearing the uniform. He suddenly missed his old job. It was much better than being a mysterious unknown "uneducated" construction worker. Man, he hated that job, though it would tire himself at the end of the day.

The reunion was not what Richard had expected. they came in through the zeta tube, and while they stared at Richard incredulously, they remained cordial, perhaps not daring to believe that he was real. Or did Wally explain his situation and they did not want to attach themselves to something that might not be able to return the goodwill?

"Nightwing, it's great to see you again!" M'gann broke the ice of the tension in the room while Wally was catching up Kaldur. Everyone unconsciously slowed and stopped, curious and eager for his reply.

"Likewise, Miss M," Richard said, unsure if he should show emotion or not. Regardless though, the answer seemed to please M'gann and the others and soon the stress of the atmosphere loosened. Wally turned around to do the mission briefing.

"Okay, as we all know, the League of Shadows trains many assassins and those try to leave, never do."

"Didn't Artemis though?" Kaldur asked.

"Barely. And she was technically being trained by her father Sportsmaster. Dick's wife, Cassandra, was under their direct tutelage. As to why she has been left alone for so long and they are coming after her now, I cannot say. As of now, they pose a direct threat to Dick's wife and two children. He has asked us for his help."

"You really think we can take down all of the Shadows?" Superboy asked who still looked as young as ever.

"We don't need to." Richard broke in. "Cassandra says that all we need is Ghul's word. He is honor bound and will respect it."

"How do you expect to get it?" Kaldur's calm voice of reason came through and Richard almost hated him for it. He thought on the fly.

"A challenge.

* * *

_It was blindingly white in the room. His eyelids, feeling glued together as they always had in the past, had suddenly opened. He was surprised to see a girl's face. She looked like she was on the later end of her teen but hadn't quite filled into her adult body yet. Her eyes were a dark warm brown, comforting him in his confusion as to why his eyes could open now. Her smile was white, but not as white as the room, not so stiff and unnatural, more subdued. Her hair was a light foresty brown with dark blue dyed into the last couple of into her wavy hair. She called someone over, a voice that sounded like silk though it was painfully loud to his ears._

_Another man came over to him in a white coat. He had platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. He decided immediately that he didn't like the man._

_"My name is Dr. Shile. Can you tell me yours?"_

_He thought for a minute, wanting to close his eyes but scared of being trapped again in his own mind with only an inconsistent voice to keep him sane. He searched for something, something in his mind that was him. What did he call himself? Did he have a name? Who was he?_

_Eventually, something came to him. He was unsure if it was a name, but it was the only thing he could have. He spoke hesitantly, wondering if he still even had a voice. "R... Richard...?" Was that his name? Was that who he was?"_

_"Nice to meet you, Richard," the girl said. She was rather pretty he thought. He wanted to know her name now. He wanted to know who she was, what she called herself. Was she Richard too?_

_"This is Miss Cassandra Gray. She's the one who found you. Do you know what happened?"_

_Richard looked at the doctor. What did he mean, what happened to him?_

_"Call me Cassy. Do you remember anything?"_

_Remember? What was remembering? Did he remember? Could he remember? All he was certain of was a giant darkness and void in his mind, a fog that wouldn't leave even though Cassy shone like the sun in the room._

_"I...I... What's going on?" he asked._

* * *

Richard looked at the city below him. They were on the top of a roof somewhere in Europe, looking for one of Ghul's men. Wally seemed to know one, though Richard didn't ask how. To be honest with himself, he didn't want to know what had happened to his friend.

His mind filled with bits and pieces and parts of memories that would leak into his mind though they made no sense. He would occasionally have enough pieces to finish a memory. In his mind, there was a man. He was tall, strong, brave, and never showed his face. He was always walking in the shadows, never showing his true feelings. Though he was ominous, inspiring fear towards others, he was familiar. Even more so than Wally. A name came to him. He realized who this man was. It was Batman, his daughter's hero, his adopted father.

"What happened to Batman?" Richard asked. He could tell from the way the others looked at one another that the story was not a good one.

"He tried to find you for you for over a year. While I don't think he ever gave up hope, he couldn't spend every moment looking for you when you might be dead when Gotham needed him. Eventually to ease his loss, he took on a boy called Tim Drake. He was the new Robin. He went crazy though after a few years because of Joker. After that Jason's death, your disappearance, and Drake's insanity, he decided to only work alone from then on. He hasn't taken another Robin on since. He's a bit of a recluse now, only coming to League meetings when absolutely necessary, but he still fights crime and still a hero."

"I meant, have you told him I'm alive yet?"

"Oh, that." Wally looked a little sheepish. "I haven't gotten around to it yet. Plus, there's no point in getting his hopes up and have him disappointed that you aren't who you used to be."

It was Richard's turn to turn red and look away. He saw the same feelings in Wally's eyes reflected through everyone else's. Richard felt a sense of failing them though he didn't think he had a reason to. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember anything from before his coma. Couldn't they also understand how much pain and hurt he's been through trying to remember?

* * *

_Dick looked up at the giant house where Bruce Wayne had taken him. He was told that Bruce had adopted him, and knowing this, wondered what the man was like and what life he had in store for Dick. Some part of Dick wanted this man to simply leave him alone, but another wanted him to be his father, albeit a very small part of him._

_As he walked through the doors into a grand hall, he was met by an old man with a gentle smile and weary old eyes. He said in an English accent, "Welcome, Master Grayson. My name is Alfred Pennyworth. May I show you to your room?"_

_Dick shook his head. He couldn't speak right now. He hadn't spoken since he had seen his parent's fall that late night show. He had become mute._

_"Why don't you come to the kitchen with me, then. I believe chocolate chip cookies are in order."_

_Dick smiled, suddenly affection was growing in his heart towards this old man. Since his parents fall, he had felt some form of comfort that no one had been able to give to him. Still smiling, Dick followed the old man to the kitchen to feast on chocolate chip cookies._

* * *

Cassandra looked at the picture frame by her bed stand. It was of her and Richard when they had first started dating. He was standing behind her, holding her carefully around the waist. She was laughing and he was smiling widely. There were at the beach and it was a particularly windy day. Her hair was flying into her face and nothing could keep her hair looking nice. Richard had laughed at her after the photo was taken by a mutual friend and she had pushed him. He had fallen down, dragging her into the sea foam behind them which only caused more laughter. Cassy smiled, wishing things could so simple again when she didn't have to worry about her children or the League of Shadows trying to take everything she had ever loved.

She thought about what Richard was doing for her and their children. She felt a tear fall down her cheek thinking about everything the Shadows had taught her before she left. Love was a weakness they said. Most had families, but they were trivial in their own eyes, keeping themselves from loving them. They did not want an enemy to beat them merely because they had chosen to become attached to a person. Love was a weakness. Love made you weak.

Cassandra thought about what she was putting her husband through, the man she had fallen in love with. If he perished while on that mission, she could never forgive herself. Then she would be the last protector of her children. While she would fight to the death to save them, she knew the Shadows would most likely make her watch her children suffer and die before her own eyes before killing her or drafting her back. She hated the idea.

Did love really make you weak?

* * *

Ra's watched the man he sent out to meet the old Team over video. He smirked at the Flash's willingness to walk straight into his trap. He looked over to his assistant, asked for a coffee and went back to watching, almost giggling with glee. He was especially fond of watching the older Richard Grayson follow, still unaware of his lost memories that were stolen from him seven years ago. He smiled wickedly, thinking of how he would taunt the man.

"I believe Cassandra is playing her part well, don't you think so, sir?"

Ghul turned towards an old friend of his as he walked into the room. "Yes, indeed. She is quite is a wonderful player in the game. I will glad when she is officially on our side once more. Send her a message telling her we require her presence here now."

"Understood, sir." The man left.

Ghul continued to watch the young Grayson man walking into what would be his downfall.


	5. Chapter 5

Richard watched the man warily who was leading them to Ra's Al Ghul. Though the Flash said that this was a man they had on the inside and he could be trusted, something inside Dick was saying that this man was not who he said he was. Nothing said from either of the Team members could convince him otherwise.

"Down this way," the man said, his voice heavy with an German accent.

As he opened a secret door in the wall that lead down a dark stairwell, Dick felt his skepticism growing dangerously. After seeing everyone wander through the darkness, he hesitated one last time. This perhaps could have saved his life.

One by one he hears the grunts and groans of his teammates, falling to something. Nightwing quickly backflipped away from the door missing two bullets that were aimed for his head. He pulled his pair of Eskrima sticks at the holster on his thigh up higher to his chest as several of the Ghul's' men came out from the shadows, grinning evilly. Nightwing now saw that they had been watched this entire time and how. He grinned crookedly. He saw he was outnumbered at five to one. The odds were against him. Just the way he liked it.

* * *

_Dick wandered through the caves, curious as to what secrets they held when he tripped and stumbled upon a rather big one. All around him in the center chamber of the cave, was bat paraphernalia, including the famous Batman suit. Dick just stared in awe, unable to take everything in at once, but certain of one thing._

_Bruce Wayne was Batman._

_"What are you doing here?" It was Batman who stood in front of him, scowling. However, he pulled his cowl off, revealing the face that Dick had come to think of as a reclusive workaholic man who kept him out of an orphanage._

_"Bruce, you're Batman!" Dick squealed with delight._

_"And isn't past your bedtime?"_

_Dick said in a typical adolescent voice. "I don't have one."_

_"It's after midnight. You have school in the morning. You're going to bed now, whether you have a bedtime or not."_

_"Can I please fight crime with you?" The question that had been hanging on Dick's tongue since finding this cave was finally out, and Bruce was not surprised in the least._

_Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Who would you even be? My sidekick?"_

_Dick thought about it for a moment. but only a moment. The answer came easily to him._

_"I'd be Robin, your partner."_

* * *

Nightwing smiled slyly as he looked at the fallen men surrounding him. As he put the sticks back in their place, he realized how wonderful this really was. It was great to experience it himself and not have only foggy incomplete memories of it. He walked over to one of the "hidden" cameras and stared right into.

"You're going to have to do better than that Ghul."

Nightwing walked away from the site, his mind rapidly thinking of a plan to save his friends. He couldn't walk inside though the door remained open. Finally listening to his instincts, he walked away from the door and ignoring his heart's feelings, he left the area.

As soon as he reached a pay phone, he rapidly dialed Cassy's cell phone. He smiled fondly as Abby answered.

"Hello, this is Abby. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, sweetheart. It's Dad, can you put Mom on the phone?"

"I'm right here. What do you need?" Cassy must have taken the phone away from Abby.

"Get the League. Ghul has taken the Team prisoner. Tell them Nightwing is requesting back up."

"Nightwing?" Cassy sounded concerned.

"Yeah, honey. I'm back."

* * *

Ghul pounded his fists to the table, furious at the fact that some of his best assassins had let Grayson escape. He threw his mug of coffee at the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces. The old friend simply stood there, knowing that this fit would pass and soon Ra's would become unnaturally calm.

"Find Nightshade. I don't care what it takes. Find her and bring her here."

The man nodded before leaving the room, politely asking the assistant to bring Ghul another coffee, this time without caffeine.

* * *

Cassandra hurried through the halls mentally reciting her way through the directions to get there. She was holding baby Wally in her arms who was a little cranky about his feeding being interrupted but he had had his fill. Abby was following her knowing from her mother's face that something was wrong, but too young to completely understand what. It wasn't long before she found Artemis in the training room with the younger Team, going over several different potential scenarios.

Artemis looked over at her one of her best of friends. From the frantic face, Artemis knew. She dismissed the team immediately who were looking at the crazy woman carrying a baby and had a four year old behind her.

"Something happened. I don't know what, Nightwing says-"

"Wait, Nightwing?"

"Yeah, he's back, Artemis. I really don't know anything other than that. Now he says he needs help."

"Do you have a swing to carry Wally?"

Cassandra furrowed her brow for a moment, but soon understood. She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Cheshire did it after she had Lian. And she didn't have half the training we did."

"We'll leave Abby behind with the Team to look after her. I'm sure they would enjoy a nonlethal mission for once."

"Let's go."

* * *

Nightwing didn't know what to say when he saw Artemis and Cassandra walk up. Artemis was wearing her usual costume, only now the abdominals were covered with more padding, presumably Wally wanted to protect their unborn child while he couldn't convince Artemis to give up her hero job. Cassy on the other hand was wearing an all black uniform with mask. It was form fitting enticing him, but what scared him the most was the black swing around her body which hid something he was only too hopeful it wasn't what he thought it was.

It was. Little baby Wally, only a day old was lying there, falling asleep while sucking intently on his thumb. He ran over to her, embracing, but making sure not to squish his son. He glared at his wife. "What were you thinking bringing our newborn baby out on a rescue mission? Why is it only you and Artemis? Didn't you contact the League?"

"Hey, I am the League," Artemis snapped.

"And you're pregnant!" Nightwing hushed back.

"Nightwing, right now, we are the ones here. Let's not waste time. And it's not like I can leave our son on his own for more than a hour or so! Besides, he takes after you. He didn't squeal at all and slept most of the way here."

Nightwing shook his head, knowing he wouldn't change his wife's mind. It was too late to go back and there wouldn't be enough time left if he did. He was about to walk away when something Cassy said struck him.

"Should I be concerned that our child falls asleep when you go running around and jumping from building to building?"

* * *

Nightwing had successfully navigated his way through Ghul's base with Cassandra and Artemis following closely behind him. He made sure that Cassandra was within arms distance at all times and that Artemis was at least within three. He didn't think that his best friend would be too happy if he let Artemis get hurt. Now they just had the big part. Getting Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian out of their cell.

He let a small explosion of knockout gas and watched as the few men guarding his friends struggle then fall down. He walked over, keeping an eye for others on their way and another on the women. He put a finger to his lips as the Team saw him. He walked over to the security systems, and tapped into them. He pressed a few buttons and _voilá!_ His friends were free.

"Looks like you remember more than you think, Nightwing." Flash zipped over the couple feet and pat his friend on the back.

"I remember more than that. Can you explain and tell me point of rigging my shower to splurge out pudding?"

"Oh that... I was hoping you wouldn't-"

"Looks like that call paid off. Thank you Nightshade for helping us."

Nightwing looked over to his wife. Ghul walked over, and tried to touch her shoulder. She flinched away, turning her newborn away from the man, stepping back. All eyes were on her, watching her next movement. He nearly cried out in pain as he saw what happened next.

Ra's al Ghul stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't do anything.

"Cassandra! What are you doing?"

"What she was always supposed to do, Grayson."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think it was a coincidence that she was the one who found you after we had our little run in that night on your eighteenth birthday? Did you think it was a coincidence that even after you turned away her advances immediately, she never left your side? You were a fool, Grayson. Love is a weakness."

He picked up little baby Wally while Cassandra let him. The child's face wrinkled up, but no sound was made. "What a wonderful addition Walter Bruce Grayson will make to our coalition, don't you think, Nightshade?"

Nightwing was about to lash out, protect his son, when he saw her move first. Cassandra grabbed her son and tossed him Nightwing. He caught his son easily, taking only a moment to make sure he was uninjured, but in that moment, Cassandra had Ghul on his knees with a blade to his throat.

"I was never on your side, Ghul. Love might make you blind, but it most certainly does not make you weak. If anything, it makes you stronger. Now tell me what power is keeping me from killing you right here and now?"

Nightwing stared, waiting Ghul's answer as eagerly as everyone else in the room. Artemis was confused, wary, but a flicker of pride in her eyes showed her faith in her friend. Flash glared at Nightshade, but was unable to tell if he was telling the truth. The rest of the Team seemed unsure of what to think.

"If you were who you used to be, Nightshade, then nothing. Love keeps you from being the assassin I always knew you could be."

With a quick twist of his neck, Nightshade killed the man who had kept her prisoner in his world for so long. "I am always who you made to be. But since our departure, I've learned that feeling, having emotions is much more important that anything you taught me. You taught me it was easy to hate." Cassandra looked up to Dick's eyes. "Richard taught me it was hard to love."

* * *

It was quite the experience afterwards. While everyone immediately went on high alert, Miss Martian was soon able to determine that Cassandra was telling the truth. She had been a part of the Shadows and trained with Artemis until she was fourteen. Then she left and hadn't had contact since. Ghul was lying when he said she was playing her part well. Dick felt that as an absolute relief. After having most of his memories back, he found that he still loved her. While he had changed more than he had hoped after his memory loss, it wasn't as drastic as everyone expected after talking over dinner. Now was the big reunion.

Dick was sitting at a booth in the diner with Cassandra on his right who was holding baby Wally. Abby was in between them coloring the picture the waitress had given her. His best friend Wally and Artemis were there as well. They were all smiling as laughing, joking about what had happened the last seven years when a bell rang near the door. Dick looked over to see the man he had been waiting for nervously.

Bruce was there wearing most of a suit, but it was more casual than Dick remembered. His face was lined and he seemed to have aged much more than seven years. He must have only trimmed the beard he had had for a while, because there was a slight cut underneath his jaw. He was staring intently at Dick as Dick was at him, both unsure of where to start.

It was adorable Abby who broke the ice. Dick had told her who they were meeting, but he was unsure if she had understood. She ran over to Bruce, screaming excitedly, "Batman!" Dick waved it off at the waitress who was glancing at them confusedly. She nodded, understanding that Abby was a little girl. Bruce froze upon seeing the child, unsure of what to do with a small one. Unintentionally doing the Bat glare, Abby stared right on back, doing a rather decent job at it. Then she did the one thing that truly broke the ice. She hugged Bruce, muttering in his ear, "Grandpa."

For the first time in seven years, Bruce smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that. I've hoped you like it. Please review, it makes my day! I am considering writing a sequel so either review or PM me. If you have an idea, again just review of PM me. Hope you all enjoyed my little drabble! **


	6. Epilogue

**Author' Note: WARNINGS ARE IN NOTE! PLEASE READ! Sorry, some people skip over these and there is some important stuff in here. So I was going back and reading old reviews and unfortunately, I don't think I can do a sequel anymore. However, someone suggested a sequel and I really grew attached to that idea and this is what happened. WARNING: This epilogue is M RATED. Nothing too explicit happens, but it does take place during their honeymoon so you have officially been warned! Read at your own risk. End of warning. **

* * *

_It has been almost six months since Wally has been born and since that time, he had been quickly nicknamed Junior by everyone. Richard and I got married for the second time this year. We wanted to redo it since Richard found out who he really was and we both showed sides of ourselves that were never supposed to be shown. Bruce paid for the honeymoon and offered to take Abby and Junior for the next two weeks. I laughed when I heard this. Though Bruce thinks he is a tough guy, when it comes to Abby, he is the gooiest doting grandfather ever. I think he's missed it, taking care of someone small. Cassy smiled as a memory came into her head. In fact, before we left when he thought no one was looking, he started making the silliest faces to make Junior laugh. Anyways..._

_Richard has since taken back up his position as Nightwing after an assessment of his mental health and starts as soon as we get back. I worry, but he wouldn't stop being who he is. Even when he had no idea who he was, he was still wanting to do something more in the world. Um.. what else is new... Oh! Wally and Artemis just had their first child. Her name is Iris, a beautiful healthy girl. She is the cutest! She has red hair like her dad and at the wedding, her eyes were bright blue, but I think those will darken ov_

"Cassy, put the pen away and come back to bed. It's our honeymoon and it's cold.." Dick's voice came from the bed where he lay there naked, his arms crossed behind his head. He was grinning cockily and Cassandra thought about putting her all of her clothes back on to wipe that grin off his face. She breathed in deeply. He would just take them off again with her laughing as he unintentionally tickled her.

"Who's fault is that? You're the one who suggested Alaska for our honeymoon." Cassandra smirked and put the pen down, closing the small book she had been writing in. She slipped back under the covers of the bed in the hotel room she and Dick were staying at. The yellow floral wallpaper was tacky, the carpet was rough underfoot, and the bed was lumpy. Her white dress lay off to the side and Richard's tuxedo was strung around from the door to the bed. Her hair was down and his hair was messy. As he drew her closer into his body, they both sighed together, grateful for simply being able to lie together without Abby or Wally demanding their attention.

"At least things are finally calming down," Dick said smiling while kissing her on her forehead.

Cassy laughed. "I don't know about since Abby found out about her father being Nightwing, she is convinced that she is going to be your sidekick. She's already designing her uniform and calling herself the Bluejay. And I doubt that if she gives the design to Bruce that he'll say no. He isn't exactly the hard man he thinks he is."

Dick's face grew hard. "Abby is never becoming a superhero. She can pretend all she wants, but I will never put her in harm's way."

Cassy exhaled. "You can't keep her from her heritage. I was trained since I was younger than her and you have been a sidekick since you were nine and an acrobat before that. Face it, Richard, it's in her blood."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Richard growled. He paused, sinking even further into the pillows. "Have you heard the rumors about Ra's al Ghul being back?"

Cassy nodded sadly. "I didn't expect him to stay down. Especially with the Lazarus Pit. I was just hoping that he knows to leave us alone. At least until the kids are able to defend themselves."

"It looks like Abby would be safer as my sidekick."

Cassandra sighed and kissed Dick comfortingly on his soft lips. He smiled, distracted out of his dark thoughts and kissed her back, harder, longer, more passionately this time. The two sifted their body weight around so he was slightly on top of her. She pulled back and brushed the shaggy hair out of his face. She smiled softly. Dick saw that she was wondering something. He pulled himself off of her and propped himself up on his elbow. "What's up?"

* * *

_"Nightshade. The master has summoned you," came the voice from behind the door. She sighed. She wiped the tears away from her face and placed the poisoned knife under her clothes. She walked through the hallways until she reached the master's room. She was prepared to be disciplined like a young schoolgirl. She knocked and entered when a cold voice told her so._

_"Ah, Nightshade. You have excelled in your training," he said, his back facing the window._

_"I have." She kept her voice cool though her heart raced. She had no idea where the master was going with all of this. She remembered where she had her dagger hidden. Just in case. She didn't want to become another story for others to gossip about._

_"Is that... confidence? I like it. It also shows how you have let go of your friend... what was her name... Artemis." Al Ghul turned around and faced Nightshade. "I am aware of how close you were. Almost too close. I am thankful that he left when she did. If she stayed much longer, well, one of you would have eventually had to leave.'"_

_Nightshade refused to answer. She simply waited for him to continue._

_"As I have said, you have excelled in your training. And as soon as you realize that your feelings are undeserving of your brilliant mind, you will be perfect for a mission."_

_The complement surprised her; they were rarely given out._

_"Are you ready for a mission, Nightshade?"_

_"Unless it is to end my friend, I am ready."_

_"Honesty. Good. No, your mission is much simpler. As you know, the Batman has a protege, Dick Grayson. You are to bring him to me. I do not care how or if he is dead or alive, but he must come to me within the year."_

* * *

"You should know that Ra's did send me out to bring you to him. He wasn't completely lying when he said that I had done my job." Cassandra felt her cheeks burn red in shame. She turned her back on Dick so that he could not see the pain in her eyes. She thought he would be angry, and perhaps she should have told him some other time than their second wedding night, but she needed to tell him. Instead, he simply came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body while leaning over her. He smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"I know."

Cassandra turned back towards him, confusion on her face. "How could you have known? I never told anyone. Only al Ghul and I knew." She was exasperated.

"First, never say al Ghul and I even again. It's creepy. Second, I've known since it all happened. You were the one who told me that they only tell you half truths or manipulate what is already there. I knew that al Ghul must have told you to do something because of how you didn't react. Your mind was racing wondering what I was thinking of. However, I knew that wasn't the entire truth because of what you told me. They never tell you everything."

"How..." Cassandra sighed in defeat. "I have no idea how I managed to find a husband as incredible and amazing and understanding as you." She snuggled closer to him and kissed him teasingly on the lips.

"And I don't know how I found a wife a incredibly and beautiful as you." He moved closer to her and pulled the covers up further over them. "Now what do you say we stop talking and enjoy our wedding night?"

* * *

_Cassandra was smiling as she walked down the aisle. She was nineteen and her grandfather was by her side about to give her off to Richard. He had been unable to remember his last name so he was taking on hers. While her grandfather ranted about how untraditional that was, Cassy always had a story about his youth that made him laugh and chuckle, "Screw tradition." But as she looked at Richard, standing in his suit, she felt herself become suddenly nervous. What if he regained his memories and realized that he didn't even like her, let alone love her? What is they had kids? Would he stay then or would he just leave? What if he found out about her past? She swallowed. _What if he died because of her?

_As she was handed off to Richard, she felt something in her swell. It was her heart. She remembered the old saying, "Love makes you weak." But as she stared into Richard's eyes, she knew. Love made you anything but weak. The truth that was drilled into her head. But Cassy knew the real truth, something only Richard could have shown her._

_You are weak without love._

* * *

**Author's Note: While this is the epilogue, I wouldn't mind writing a couple of chapters or maybe one-shots after this to wrap up any questions you guys have or anything else you might want. Just review or PM me and tell me what you want written and I will do my best to comply with it. **


End file.
